


To Be Strangers

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beautiful, Blue Eyes, Declarations Of Love, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Green Eyes, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics, Stargazing, Still Don't Know My Name, Talking, Teen Romance, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: It is a calm, warm night in Paris.Stargazing, they meet again. They dream again... And after millions and millions of times wishing to the stars, Chat's most intimate desire comes true.One night, after patrol, while searching for alpha stars in the endless, Parisian sky, Ladybug makes one decision - the best one.This is song-fic. Song:Still Don't Know My Name
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	To Be Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is something new I wanted to try - song-fic. It was really exciting and the song itself inspired me ( especially the beat, it's like breathing ) a lot! I really like the song and I literally adored writing a song-fic! Maybe this is something I will try again very soon!
> 
> Lyrics are marked in **bold**.
> 
> One big **Thank you** to my beta-readers:
> 
>  **Xenamorph** :  
> \- [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph)  
> \- [Tumblr](https://miraculesbians.tumblr.com/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Lia Brisa** :  
> -[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Brisa/pseuds/Lia_Brisa)  
> -[Twitter](https://twitter.com/LiaBrisa)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **FunBug9731** :  
> -[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunBug9731/pseuds/FunBug9731)!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

It is a calm, warm night in Paris. Adults and kids get ready for bed. But high up above, on the top of The Eiffel Tower, a petite girl in red and ways taller than her blond boy in leather are sitting next to each other, shoulders barely brushing each other. The distant sound of traffic makes the place perfect. Paris's bright lights hardly illuminate their faces. A light breeze tickles their cheeks. Their eyes are looking up in the clear night sky, searching for different forms between the small dots of brightness.

"Lb?" Chat whispers, trying to not ruin the perfect atmosphere. He looks at her. A soft warm, orange brightness colors her face. Lights mirroring in her big, blue eyes.

"Yeah?" She doesn't stop looking at the stars.

"I will always love you! You know that, right?" Chat whispers. Ladybug blinks and then she pokes her tongue out, licking her lips.

"I guess **I took your heart** ," She whispers, looking at him.

"You ripped it out of its place the moment you fell off the heaven," Chat chuckles, staring at her eyes.

"You, Chat Noir, are doing things to me," Ladybug licks her lips again, staring back at his green cat-like eyes.

" **I did things to you only lovers would do in the dark** , right, Lovebug?" He slightly, almost unnoticeable, gets closer to her face. His eyes are moving from her ocean eyes to the edges of her mask, her freckles. " **It made you a God** ," simply Chat Noir says. He finds some mischief in her eyes. The mischief that makes his heart beat faster and faster.

" **Priests, popes, and preachers would tell me I did it wrong** ," moving closer and closer, Ladybug whispers. "And I really, really wish I did that years ago. **But, hey** , tonight is the best time," Whispering, Ladybug smirks. " **You made a negro flip** ,"

" **What do I say?** " Chat Noir shrugs, smirking, too.

" **To make,** " Ladybug moves her hand. She places it on his chest. Close to his heart. To feel its beat. To remind herself that she's selfish. So, so selfish. To remind herself. That it's not a mistake. That she wants it, too. She dreams about it, too. That she lives for him. That he's everything she needs. Everything she wants. " **Me exist?** " It's a question. A question that she doesn't ask him. A question she answers herself - he did. He would do it millions and millions of times for her. Because he told her himself.

A slightly " **Oh**?" escapes her almost closed lips. Ladybug realizes again and again. Everything. She. Has. Ever. Wanted.

She catches her breath. Under her hand, she feels his chest rising one more time and once more. She hears him breathing. She feels his breathing.

Chat slowly looks over her face, so close to his. He feels her inhaling and exhaling so close, right in front of him. He started gazing in her deep, blue eyes. So deep, so magical. Then, he looked at the skin out of her mask - so white, just like a snowflake. Trying to not look at her soft, pink lips, Chat watches her, tries to remember everything now, because soon, this will be over. She will retreat and continue stargazing. He will go home and dream about her face being so close again. About her beautiful eyes. About her freckles. About her lips. Her so soft, so pink lips. About her.

He just can't. Can't hold himself. From not looking at her lips. From not yearning for her lips. From not catching them in a soft, slow kiss. From not wanting her. Because she's the one and only. Like his alpha star - the brightest one. And he just needs her. Like every constellation needs its alpha star.

Ladybug captures him looking at her lips so thirsty. She again licks her lips - the moment she makes the decision, and, once more, she smirks, looking at his eyes.

The movement of her tongue attaches his attention and Chat finds out he has been staring at her lips. He slightly moves his sight and loses himself again in her eyes. Seeing his new view is her eyes make her smirk widely. She titles her head in his direction, millimeters from his lips.

And he's so sure she won't kiss him. She's just playing with him.

" **Stranger** ," Ladybug touches his lips slightly. She moves her other hand on his cheek. He places his left hand around her waist and the right one - behind her head. Aware of his actions, Ladybug, more confidently, captures his lips, lifting herself and sitting in his lap. Because of her movements and Chat's grip, he falls back, she - on him. But their lips don't part. Fire burns her lungs, a wave of emotions floods her. Her hands cup his face. He tightens the grip.

Separating their lips, the heroes take a deep breath. Their noses touch and they breathe heavily. But they smile at each other. Widely.

"You-" Chat Noir interprets her with a quick kiss on her lips.

"... **still-"** Chat again captures her lips for a quick kiss.

"... **don't** -" she cuts herself, kissing him fast.

"... **know** -" Ladybug places a kiss on his lips again.

"... **my** -" Kiss.

"... **name**." Once more. Then she opens her eyes, looking at his eyes.

"We can-"

"I don't want to be my civilian self right now, Chat," She nervously smiles for two seconds, then she bites her lips.

"I, also, don't want to be Ladybug now," She says again, wild, knowing... Gorgeous smirk across her face.

"I just want to be strangers with you," She whispers. Looking at the face her hands are cupping. She inhales just a moment before capturing his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one-shot! Honestly, this is something I'm really proud of because I have problems with slowing the time and this came out pretty good so yeah...
> 
> **Criticism is always appreciated!**  
>  ( Also, as a person who hasn't been kissed and doesn't know what it feels like, please, tell me, if I wrote it as it actually is or not. Yeah, thank you! ) 
> 
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Love you!  
> Bugabye! <333


End file.
